


A Closing Ritual

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Epilogue What Epilogue, Family, Friendship, M/M, Slash, Unrequited Love, year written: 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the doors close for the night at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, George offers Ron support and advice over their nightly cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Closing Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally intended for this piece to be funny but my bunny decided to hop off in the other direction and somehow it ended up being serious. Hope you like it anyway.

**Title:** A Closing Ritual  
 **Summary:** When the doors close for the night at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, George offers Ron support and advice over their nightly cup of tea.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Prompt:** Chicken  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** I had originally intended for this piece to be funny but my bunny decided to hop off in the other direction and somehow it ended up being serious. Hope you like it anyway.

A Closing Ritual

  
It had become a closing ritual. Ron sat at the table while George prepared them tea.

When George asked, "Did you tell him yet?" Ron sighed.

"No," he admitted. "I haven't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a bloody chicken," Ron muttered as he stared into his mug. "That's why."

"There's nothing to be afraid of," George said softly.

"But it's Harry!" Ron insisted. "I can't lose him!"

"You could never lose Harry, Ron. Especially not for loving him."

"But what if I do?"

"You won't."

Ron looked at George, saw the certainty in his eyes, and prayed that he was right.


End file.
